


Little Blue Dress

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crossdressing, Friendship, M/M, Relationship Problems, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: Dan is worried Danny's attention has been wandering. With the help of Suzy, Dan is set to make sure to get Danny's attention back onto him





	Little Blue Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallenandscatteredpetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenandscatteredpetals/gifts).



> Comission for Bell!   
> Thank you What-with-the-egobang-and-such for editing!

Dan had spent the last week planning this date. He was sitting across from Danny, who was looking at everything else in the restaurant. He felt ignored and it bothered him, Dan rarely had a night off anymore and he wanted to spend this time with Danny. Danny was twirling his fork on the plate as he kept looking around the place. Dan cleared his throat.

“So, Brian and I got a lot of stuff done at the studio today.” He tried to start conversation.

“That’s cool.” Danny took a non committal bite of his food. It was putting Dan on edge. He wasn’t being himself. Their server approached the table. A young blonde girl who gave both men a smile.

“Are we doing alright here?” she asked.

“Oh we’re doing fine.” Danny gave her a charming smile. He was being flirty, which wasn’t new. Dan was used to it, but he would appreciate it if Danny weren’t so transparent while they were on dates. As she walked away, Dan could see the way Danny watched her leave. He felt his heart jump. He didn’t think of himself as a jealous man, but in the moment he was. He wanted all of Danny's attention.

Was it because he wasn’t a girl? Dan knew Danny's preference, it was something they shared. But he did care for Danny and he wanted Danny to feel the same for him. Sighing, Dan went to pay their check and take them home. Danny was unaware of Dan’s change of demeanor and went to bed blissfully ignorant.

~~

Dan got up early after having a rough night of sleep. He glanced over at Danny who was snoring. Sighing, he sat up to get ready to get to the grump space. As he got ready for the day he couldn’t get last night out of his mind. Maybe he should talk to Danny about it? It would be the logical thing to do. But he was running late, he’d do it when he got home.

Dan settled in with his tea as he waited for their weekly meeting to start. He tried to get focused onto work, and not Danny. He would record episodes with Arin, have a good time and just not worry about his problem until he got home. He was torn from his thoughts when he felt Suzy slide next to him on the bench. She smiled at him as she set her stuff down.

“Hey, Dan,” she greeted cheerfully.

“Hey, Suzy.” Dan smiled and opened up his notebook. 

“What’s up with you?” Suzy asked as she swirled her coffee cup in her hand. Dan shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it.

“It’s going,” he said. Suzy arched an eyebrow at him and nodded. 

“Okay, if you’re sure,” she said.

He wasn’t sure. He wanted to talk about his problem and maybe Suzy could help. Out of everyone he knew, Suzy could be the person he needed. She was an expert on relationships, at least long standing ones. Maybe she could figure out how to solve this minor problem. Dan leaned into Suzy's shoulder to whisper in her ear.

“I’m not sure. Can we talk after the meeting?” he asked sheepishly. She nodded.

“Absolutely, meet me by my desk.”

~~

After the meeting Dan hung back to let Suzy get to her desk before he approached her. He didn’t know why he was feeling secretive, but something about asking for relationship advice felt embarrassing. Throwing his cup away, he went to Suzy's desk, leaning against it. Suzy looked up at him and tucked some hair behind her ear.

“Okay, dude, what’s the matter?” she asked. 

“Its...it’s uh, Danny,” he told her.

“What about him?” she asked.

He told her about how the date went. Dan told her about how he could barely keep Danny’s attention. How he kept looking at the girls in the restaurant, and even in the parking lot. Danny wasn’t always the most sensitive when it came to Dan’s feelings and Dan never really particularly cared, but last night he just felt awful.

“I don’t know what to do or how to tell him,” Dan admitted to Suzy. Suzy sat back as she listened to Dan, she never interrupted. She thought for a moment as she tried to help Dan find a solution to his problem.

“So you’re just bothered he wasn’t paying any attention to you?” she asked.

“Yes? But also no? I just...I have an idea of how I could have gotten is attention but…”

He shook his head, knowing it was a stupid idea.   

“Well, tell me what it is anyway.” Suzy pressed. Biting his lip, Dan looked around embarrassed.

“Can I tell you in private?” he asked. She nodded and stood, taking Dan’s arm.

“We’re making a coffee run, guys! Give us your orders now!” she announced.

~~

Sitting in the car, Dan and Suzy organized everyone's orders. Dan kept one carrier on his lap and the other between his feet. Suzy set down her phone and turned the car on.

“Alright, Dan, talk to me,” she said as she began to drive. He sighed. He had asked her to give him time to collect his thoughts before he told her. It had taken him the car ride to the coffee house to really figure out what he wanted to say.

“I...wanna wear a dress, for Danny,” he told her. Dan felt his face grow warm. Was he embarrassed? He knew he didn’t have to feel embarrassed with Suzy. But, something about him admitting to her that he wanted to wear a dress felt wrong.  

“You wanna wear a dress?” she asked. Her tone was questioning as she arched an eyebrow at him. That put Dan a little on edge, did he say something wrong? Did he want something wrong? 

“Y-yeah, is that alright? I have no idea what I’m doing. It just feels like, if I wore skirts or dresses Danny would care about me a little more…” Dan admitted. 

Suzy nodded as she focused on the road. Dan was nervous she thought he was being silly. Never in his life up until now had he ever really wanted to wear a dress. He didn’t think he’d need to change his appearance to please his partner. But something in the back of his head was telling him that. He was worried he said the wrong thing and Suzy was judging him for it.

At the next stop light Suzy looked over at him.

“So, I don’t think I have anything that fits you, but we can go shopping if you’d like,” she offered.

“What? Really? You don’t think it’s too weird that I wanna wear a dress for my boyfriend?” he asked and Suzy shook her head.

“No, because like, I get it?” she said. She sounded like she was trying to gather her thoughts.

“Like, I totally get that feeling of ‘I want to dress up for my boyfriend’,” she explained. Dan glanced at Suzy and really thought for a moment. He guessed that out of anyone else in their friend group, Suzy would know where he was coming from. 

“I’d like that a lot. Thanks, Scuze.” Dan grinned and leaned over to kiss her cheek. She laughed and rubbed the spot where he kissed.

“How about we make a day of it? We’ll drop of the coffee and figure out when we can dedicate one full day of shopping,” she proposed.

“Whenever our next day off would be then?” Dan asked.

“We get days off?” she joked and Dan scoffed. 

“Yeah, exactly.”

~~

It was a while before Suzy texted Dan again. Dan still never brought up his problem to Danny and he didn’t seem to notice. Which was fine, Dan thought. It would make the dress up surprise even more special, he hoped so anyway. So, he was relieved that the day Suzy was free, he could easily clear his schedule to meet with her.

Dan was finishing his cup of tea when Danny looked up from the table. He was in an orange kimono, which Dan realized, it had been a while since he saw Danny wear that color. It looked nice on him he thought.

“Where you off to?” Danny asked.

“Suzy needs my help with something and since I’m free, I offered to help.” Dan hated lying, although it wasn’t entirely a lie. Surprises weren’t lies and it’s not like he was really lying. He was going to see Suzy and she did, in a way, need his help. He just needed her help more. But it was for the surprise for Danny. Dan shook his head, stopping his spiraling train of thought. 

“Give her a big kiss for me,” Danny teased as Dan rolled his eyes. 

He grabbed his backpack and began to head out. Stopping at the door, he turned back to Danny.

“I have a question,” Dan said.

“I always have an answer.” Danny grinned.

“What’s your favorite thing about Suzy?” Dan asked. He was curious on what Danny would say. Maybe it could give him some more insight on what he really saw in women.

“Her lips, tits, and hips.” Danny smirked and Dan audibly groaned.

“Is that all you think about?” Dan asked,

“Isn’t that what you think about?” Danny retorted. Dan was about to argue, but stopped, shaking his head.

“I gotta go.” Dan huffed and left the house. 

~~

Dan drove to the Hanson household and parked along the side of the road. He was always a little self conscious of parking in driveways. He worried that he would be trapping someone in who wanted to get out. Or, taking someone else's normal spot. So he would have to stop what he was doing to move the car. Even though he knew Arin and Suzy didn’t care, he did. He wanted to be courteous.

Going up to the door, Suzy was already out and grinning before he even had a chance to knock. She was dressed lowkey, but still cute. Dan always liked how she looked in black. Everyone looked good in black! But, Suzy somehow made it her own. It must be the goth in her.

“Hey Dan, ready to go?” she asked.

“Yes, oh lord and master of women’s fashion. Please teach me the ways of skirts and petticoats,” Dan said in an over exaggerated voice.  

“Oh my god. Petticoats?! Are you serious?” Suzy laughed as she lead him to her car.

“That’s what girls wear right? Petticoats and frocks or whatever?” Dan joked as he slid in the passenger's seat.

“Strap yourself in for a history lesson, buddy…” Suzy grinned.

~~

Pulling into the mall as Suzy finished up her breakdown on Victorian fashion, they parked by a department store. Dan was beginning to really get nervous. What if someone recognized them? Or figured out that the clothes they were looking for were for him? He didn’t know how he felt about that. He was pulled out of his spiral when Suzy gently shook his arm.

“Hey, you with me?” She asked and he nodded.

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” Dan apologize. 

“Alright well then let's go.” She smiled and got out. After taking a moment to collect himself, Dan exited the car.

It had been a while since Dan had last been to a mall. He remembered as a teenager going to hang out at malls on his weekends. But as he got older, his interest in the mall slowly depleted. He looked around at the groups of teenagers at the foodcourt as he walked by with Suzy.

“So where are we going to first?” he asked. 

“Just follow me.” Suzy took his arm and lead him to the directory. He watched her stand in thought as she looked over it a few times.

“Alright, I have a good idea of where I want to take you,” Suzy said as she began to walk

towards the escalator.

“Alright, I’m putting my complete trust in you,” Dan announced as Suzy took Dan’s arm

and lead him to the nearest clothing store.

~~

As Dan looked around the store he immediately felt out of place. The clothes on display were for girls in their twenties, girls like Suzy, not men nearing their forties. He stuck by Suzy as much as possible, not wanting to be seperated from her. He watched her go to the different racks and sift through each piece of clothing.

“What color were you thinking?” she asked, turning to Dan and looking up at him.

“I like blue,” Dan said and Suzy rolled her eyes.

“I know you like blue, do you want to wear a blue dress?” she asked. 

Dan looked around in embarrassment when she asked that outloud. He didn’t want anyone to hear, but he knew that when he and Suzy left the store, no one would remember them. Unless they ran into that one sales rep who remember every one of their customers and he became ‘that guy who came in to by a dress for himself’.

“Dan,” Suzy said bluntly, bringing him back to reality.

“Yes?” he asked.

“If this is too much for you we can go.” Her voice was gentle and reassuring. Dan didn’t know how tense he was until she said something. Shaking his head he took a deep breath and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Can we get coffee or something? Just so I have something in my hand?” he asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Suzy put the rack back in order before leading him out of the store.

Standing in like at the Starbucks, Dan kept a close eye on his feet. He needed to calm down, he wanted this so why was he freaking out so bad. Suzy stood in front of him looking at the menu. He felt bad, he felt like he was wasting her time. He reached over and rubbed her arms slowly. He was trying to apologize without saying it out loud. He felt like a mess, he didn’t know how to make it go away.

“You don’t have to apologize,” Suzy said as she looked up at him. Looking down at her he realized how much he appreciated having Suzy as one of his best friends. Even if he didn’t say anything, he knew that she knew exactly what he was trying to say.

“Why don’t you pick the next store? If you’re comfortable and I’ll give you my advice.” Suzy said. Dan nodded at the proposal.

“Yeah. I think that’ll be more my speed,” Dan said softly as he rested his head on top of hers.

“I don’t think going to a store twenty years my junior did me any good,” he joked. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I kinda went on autopilot,” Suzy apologized and Dan shook his head.

“I actually don’t think the mall has what I’m looking for.” Dan said, realizing that the mall just...didn’t fit him much anymore. When he said that Suzy snapped her fingers.

“I’ve got a great idea then!” She announced and Dan looked at her expectantly.

“Wanna go to Target?” 

~~

Target was definitely more Dan’s speed. With their coffees in hand, they passed through the red automatic doors and Dan loved the excited look on Suzy’s face. She practically lived here and the generic, but cute, brand of fashion was more Dan’s speed, he thought. The clothes here weren’t as high end as one of the mall outlets or as old as his grandmother like in department stores. It was a happy middle ground where Dan felt more comfortable.

Approaching the dresses Dan began to look through the different styles himself. He looked back to see Suzy standing beside him. He appreciated that, she wasn’t over his shoulder, but close enough that he would feel comfortable. On this particular day, there weren’t many people around so Dan’s worry of someone judging him had gone down.

“Oh now this is just cute.” Suzy grinned as she pulled off a shirt on a nearby rack. It was a faded grey shirt that said ‘Clever Girl’ on it. Dan grinned.

“You should try it on!” he encouraged her.

“I think I will,” Suzy agreed and draped it over her arm.

Looking back at the rack Dan came across a very simple dress. The collar wasn’t too high and it was a nice shade of blue, a blue that he could see himself wearing actually. Checking to see if anyone was looking Dan held the dress up to himself. The material felt nice and he turned to Suzy.

“I like this, do you think it’ll work?” He asked. Suzy looked over at him and grinned.

“Yes! Oh my god I can definitely see you wearing that.” She went over to check the tag.

“But, no you’re not a women’s medium. We’ll have to go bigger.” She put the dress back and checked for a bigger size. 

“What if they don’t have a size that fits me?” Dan asked as he watched her look. He was worried he wouldn’t able to fit anything, but Suzy shook her head.

“You have a small frame for a guy so you should be able to fit,” she said as she held up a larger size.

“This should work, want to try it on?” she asked and Dan nodded, taking the dress from her.

Suzy lead him to the changing room. He draped the dress in a particular way so the attendant wouldn’t really see what he was trying on. Suzy went into the dressing room next to him so he wouldn’t feel alone.

Standing in the stall he hung the dress up and looked at himself in the mirror. Sighing, he stripped off his clothes, laying them on the seat as he took the dress off the hanger. His hands shook as he unzipped the back and pulled the dress over his head. He poked his head out and straightened out the fabric. He tried to reach around to zip up the back and after a few attempts he was able to do so.

He stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. He felt...weird. He didn’t feel himself. Standing in a dress that came up just a little over his knee, he felt like he was wearing a costume. This dress would look beautiful on Suzy, Holly, or any of the other girls he knew. Him wearing the dress, he felt his self confidence drop. He wanted to tear it off and forget the whole thing. Danny wouldn’t know and he’d make Suzy swear to never say anything about this ever again.

“Dan? You doing okay? Do you need help?” Suzy knocked on the door. Turning to the door he sighed.

“I feel....I don’t feel okay,” Dan admitted quietly, leaning against the door.

“Let me see?” Suzy asked.

“I’m not really comfortable,” he admitted.

“Please? Maybe I can help?” Suzy pointed out. Sighing, Dan quickly opened the door and pulled Suzy inside.

Dan stood, embarrassed and vulnerable in front of Suzy. Looking down, he played with the hem of the dress. It was a nice, comfortable material. The draft he felt between his legs was something to get use to. He didn’t want to watch as Suzy stared at him, looking over, probably seeing any imperfection on him. She placed her hands on his arms.

“Can you stand up straight for a minute?” she asked. He did so and looked down at her. She stood back and looked at him for a moment, she grinned.

“You look really cute!” she said which surprised Dan.

“Cute? You really think I look cute?” he asked.

“Yeah! The dress really suits your body type.” Suzy turned Dan towards the mirror.

With Suzy standing beside him he felt a little more comfortable. She didn’t look at him with any judgement or disgust. She looked supportive and even happy for him. The dress was very plain aside from a thing fashionable belt around his waist. He tucked on hair behind his ear and bit his lip.

“Oh, yeah! When you show Danny do that. That was hot,” she complimented.

“Suzy!” Dan blushed and she laughed, rubbing his back.

“Dan, you look so good. Please get it. Danny will love it,” she encouraged. Dan sighed and played with the hem of the dress again. That part was fun. He felt cute. He felt flirty. He was trembling slightly as he shook his head.

“This is so dumb…” he said.

“Not dumb at all,” Suzy reassured. Before he chickened out. Dan put the dress back on the hanger, got dressed and quickly bought the dress. Suzy grabbed some accessories to go with the dress for Dan.

Getting back in the car, Dan kept the bag between his legs. Suzy put her bags in the backseat and started up the car.

“So when are you going to spring your surprise?” Suzy asked.

“Maybe tonight just to get it over with. That way if this backfires I can return the dress.” Dan attempted to joke.

“It won’t backfire since Danny will absolutely love it!” She was so sure of it. 

“I’ll let you know how things go.” He smiled. 

~~

Dan hid the dress in the bag under the bed until Danny got home. He thought about how he wanted to have this happen. Have Danny wait in the living room and come out? Or wait until they got ready for bed? Waiting for bed had certain implications that Dan wasn’t entirely sure he wanted, at least right now.

He could hear Danny in the other room. He was humming to himself and it sounded like he sat down on the couch. Peeking out of the bedroom door to see, it was true. He could see the back of Danny’s head, his feet up on the table in front of him. He couldn’t entirely see what Danny was doing. His gut told him that now was the time to get the dress on.

It took some extra fenegaling he straightened himself out. Looking at the jewelry Suzy bought he put on a simple silver bracelet and a generic looking simple necklace. It really did bring the outfit together. He knew asking Suzy was the best course of action.

Standing in front of the mirror again he made sure he looked his best. He even tried to make his hair look at neat as possible. Slowly realizing that wasn’t working, he pulled his hair back into a ponytail. That was the finishing touch he needed. He felt like a cute girl, ready to show off to her boyfriend how cute she was. But Dan wasn’t a girl. He was a guy, in a cute dress, who was about to show his doppleganger boyfriend how cute he was.

Quietly approaching the couch Danny was absorbed with whatever he was doing. Looking over his shoulder he could see that Danny was using Dan’s laptop. He hoped that it wasn’t for porn, he had just gotten the last virus off of it from the last time Danny used it. He leaned over and covered Danny’s eyes with his hands.

Danny perked up and grinned, he set the laptop off to the side.

“Oh, hello?” he asked in a sensual voice.

“I have a surprise for you,” Dan said.

“Is it a sexy surprise?” Danny tried to turn his head, but Dan kept him still.

“You’ll see. Now stay still and keep your eyes closed,” Dan asked and removed his hands, Danny covered his own eyes. He moved to stand in front of Danny. His heart racing as he fixed himself one last time and looked at Danny. His eyes were covered and he had a anticipating look on his face. Dan took a deep breath.

“Okay, you can look now.”

Danny uncovered his eyes and they went wide. Dan was shaking, nervous at what Danny was say. But he wasn’t saying anything. He was just staring at Dan. Was this a mistake? It was a mistake. He was right all along, this was a stupid thing to do.

“Ah...sorry. I’m sorry. I’ll go…” Dan began to leave the living room, but he was stopped. Turning back to see Danny holding his arm, standing and staring at him. Danny pulled Dan close to him and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around his back, he gently kissed Dan. 

Dan was surprised at the sudden kiss, but leaned into it. Danny placed his hand on the small of Dan’s back and the other caressed his cheek. Dan savored the sweet moment since they happened so infrequently. He hummed against Danny’s lips and pulled away. He could still feel Danny’s hot breath on his lips. Danny smirked and curled a hair strand that had fallen from Dan’s ponytail.

“What's with the cute outfit?” he asked.

“I wanted to surprise you.” Dan didn’t want to play games or lie. He wanted to be honest with Danny. It was sort of why he wanted to do this in the first place. He wanted to be honest with Danny about his feelings. 

“Surprise me?” Danny arched an eyebrow. Dan nodded and looked down. He felt embarrassed still.

Taking Dan’s hands, Danny lead him to the couch. Sitting down, he pulled Dan into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and rubbed his back.

“Talk to me,” Danny asked.

“About what?” Dan played with the material of Danny’s kimono. 

“What’s with the get up and why are you embarrassed?” Danny said as if it was the most obvious thing. Which, it was, Dan just didn’t want to really admit it.

Dan looked at Danny in the eyes. They were a beautiful hazel that Dan had come to love only recently. He rested his forehead against Danny’s and sighed.

“It’s so dumb…” he said softly.

“Listen, I know dumb and I can let you know if it’s dumb or not.” Danny rubbed his back. Dan held back a laugh, because he was right. 

“I um...I was jealous. I was jealous of the girls you kept ogling on our date the other day.” Dan couldn’t look Danny in the eye. He was playing with the fine chest hair that was poking out of the kimono. 

Danny leaned back and arched and eyebrow at Dan. He looked genuinely confused.

“What are you talking about?” Danny asked.

“When we were on our date the other day. You seemed way more interested in our server and other girls around us,” Dan said bluntly. He wasn’t going crazy right? He wasn’t that old, his memory shouldn’t be failing him like that. Danny thought for a moment, and another moment, then one moment longer before snapping his fingers.

“Oh! Yeah no, I remember now. Yeah I was looking at those girls, but you were too!” Danny pointed out.

“Was I?” Dan asked.

“Yeah, your gaze was drifting and I thought we were doing a group activity.” Danny grinned and Dan shook his head.

“No, I was watching you!” Dan defended. Danny grinned and laughed his dolphin like laugh.

“Dan, you’re so silly.” Danny kissed Dan’s cheek.

“Stop, I’m being serious.” Dan pulled away with a huff.

“I am too! I seriously think you’re my cute boyfriend and the dress makes you cuter!” Danny rubbed Dan’s thigh. Dan stood up.

“This was a bad idea.” Dan crossed his arms and faced away from Danny.

“Dan, come on. Why did you do all this? You said you were jealous of girls? So you dressed like a girl for me? That’s really sweet of you!” Danny was leaning forward and reaching for Dan to come back and sit with him. 

Turning back Dan watched Danny. He couldn’t stay mad at him, but he was frustrated. Facing Danny fully, he took the sides of the dress and posed.

“So, tell me what you think. Tell me honestly. How do I, your boyfriend, look in this dress?” Dan asked. Danny sat back, arms resting on the back of the couch as he carefully looked at Dan. He felt, odd. He felt his stomach knot itself. Having Danny just stare at him, not saying a word, made Dan feel vulnerable. It was unlike Danny to stay quiet for so long. It meant that he was really thinking. 

The anxiety was coming back. Danny said that he thought Dan was cute in the dress. But what if he was just being polite. He played with the fabric, tangling it in his fingers as he stood up straight. Danny leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and looked Danny in the eye.

“Well?” Dan asked.

“I still think you look adorable.” Danny smirked and Dan felt relief. He was relieved that Danny really did like the dress. He smiled and clapped.

“Thanks, Danny. I was really nervous you’d hate this,” Dan admitted. Danny shook his head and stood. Approaching Dan he wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him. Dan hummed and cupped Danny’s face. He felt loved, he felt cute, and he was happy. The anxiety of Danny not loving or caring about him disappeared. He remembered that no matter what, Danny would love him, no matter what he wore or how he looked. 

Pulling away Danny gave Dan that goofy grin of his. Dan blushed and bumped his forehead to Danny’s.

“I’m sorry, Danny.” Dan apologized.

“Don’t apologize, baby, we’re alright.” Danny rubbed his back. It was a nice feeling, Dan let himself get lost in it. That was until Danny’s hand traveled a little too far and squeezed Dan’s ass. Dan yelped and jumped closer to Danny.

“Danny!” Dan said in protest as Danny giggled and kissed his cheek.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist. You were wide open!” His voice was giggly

“Skirts do not mean consent!” Dan pushed him, grinning slightly.

“You loved it, don’t even,” Danny pointed out. Dan wouldn’t admit that Danny was right and he never ever would. 


End file.
